The Doctor's In
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Kate disobeys Jack's orders to stay at the camp when they go to confront the Others. Her actions compromise her safety along with the group's safety. Jack decides Kate needs to understand how dangerous that was. WARNING! Contains non sexual spanking!


(This story takes place right after the confrontation with the Others where Kate after being told to remain in camp disobeys Jack's wishes only to be captured and used as a bargaining chip. This fic starts off the morning after)

Kate slept fitfully and woke early. Ever since the meeting with the others witch she had so unfortunately been a part of, her guilt had not allowed her much rest. She stood up stretching her long lithe frame, her arms extended to the early morning sky. As she collected the bathrobe she had salvaged from the wreck, which now served as her towel, had prepared for a dip in the cold morning ocean. She wondered why she always seemed to end up feeling guilty about almost everything.

She had known Jack had not wanted her to follow, hell, he had told her emphatically to stay behind. That's probably what had pushed her to defy him; she hated to be told what to do. But in the end, Jack had ended up being right, as he usually did. The "Others" had captured her with ease, more insult on the injury, and when her hood had been removed and she was used as the ultimate bargaining chip; the look on Jack's face, the disbelief turning to anger then becoming disappointment, had filled her with shame.

As she walked the path to the ocean's edge from the small spot where she had made her camp, she thought about the many strange things that had happened and how she may seem to the rest that she was keeping it together. She was terrified, but she could not bring herself to show it to anyone. She had been getting closer to Jack, but things just kept coming between them, and now it seemed that he hated her. Probably not hate she thought, but he had not spoken to her since that night.

When she came to the edge of the water, she looked around even though she knew she was the only one up and moving yet, other than maybe Locke, but he would be about his own business. She put the robe down on a fallen tree, and looking around again to make sure no one had come down, she stripped down to her sheer underwear and waded into the salty water.

When she was thigh deep, she dived in, her long limbs cutting thru the water. Kate instantly began feeling better, the ocean washing away the memories. Not just the night with the "Others," but of her mother and all of the events that had led her to become marooned on this strange island. With her mind cleared, she decided on a course of action. She would go to Jack and tell him she was sorry; she knew she had screwed up badly, and she knew he was angry. She just hoped that Jack would not hold it against her, yes, that was exactly what she would do she thought as she turned towards the shore and swam in with strong graceful strokes.

When she strode out of the water, the sand was already warming in the morning sun. Again, she looked around and saw no one and quickly took off her wet garments and wrapped the warm robe around herself heading towards her secluded camp feeling better than she had since that night. Perhaps Kate would have been a little more nervous, if she knew that Jack was waiting for her, and he had been doing some thinking of his own.

Deep in thought, Kate never even noticed Jack until she was nearly in front of him. "Jack!? What are you doing here?" Kate asked anxiously.

Jack was squatted down leaning against the tall palm tree that Kate had anchored her tent to. He stared up at her his intense look giving away the seriousness of his mood. Kate looked around nervously, but they were alone. Even though she had just made up her mind that she needed to talk to Jack, the suddenness of him being here took her aback, and nervousness was not a feeling Kate enjoyed.

Unconsciously Kate pulled the robe tighter around herself, "Is everything alright? Is there trouble?" she asked not particularly caring for the look on Jack's face.

Jack stood staring intently into Kate's eyes making the feelings of guilt rise up in her mind again. "No Kate, there's no trouble; at least not right now."

Kate suddenly realized she was fidgeting foot to foot, and she quickly walked over and sat down on a stump she had spent half a day pushing and rolling to her camp. She had been very pleased when she had found it; Kate had spent the rest of the day chopping and hacking it into a very comfortable seat and had been very proud of herself. When she sat down, she folded her arms across her legs and looked up at Jack, the intense look still on his face.

"Well I'm glad you're here, I've been wanting to talk to you about the other night. I'm really sorry…"

"Stop," Jack interrupted.

Kate sat back surprised by the anger in Jack's voice, "That's why I'm here Kate, and I'm glad you're sorry, but what you did was not only foolish and stupid, it was selfish," Jack said sternly.

Kate stood up quickly anger flashing in her eyes, "Jack, you listen; I never intended any of that to happen. I was just trying to help, damn it," she said defiantly staring into Jack's eyes her expression just as intense as his.

Jack shook his head, "Well Kate, as it turned out, it really doesn't matter what you intended or not; what matters is how it turned out. Now isn't it," he fired back never wavering from her glare.

Kate's mouth dropped open in disbelief, she had known he was angry, but she had no idea that he would be so unforgiving, "Jack, that's not fair… and regardless who are you to stand there and judge me. You're not our leader; all you have done is complain that everyone is looking to you to lead," she stated exasperated.

Jack looked back at her coldly but with a hint of regret, "You're right Kate, I don't want everyone looking to me as some leader, but they are, and if you hadn't noticed, there seems to have evolved an 'inner circle,' me, you, Sayid, John, hell, even Sawyer to a certain extent. But after the other night, and what ended up happening, people have come to me and questioned me about you. If they can trust you to look out for everyone, not just your own impulses and run off disregarding everything else," Jack said evenly.

"Listen Jack, if you or anyone else has a problem because I didn't 'obey' your commands then that's yours and there problems, not mine. I'm not useless!" Kate exclaimed pointing her finger into Jack's face, "And if I was a guy, this wouldn't have even been an issue, so all of you can go to hell! I have proved myself as much as anyone else!" she yelled, the color rising into her cheeks.

Jack shook his head, frustrated, "That has nothing to do with it, and you know it. And of course you have proved yourself, over and over; I told you to stay. I was counting on you to take care of things here in case it was all another trap that these 'Others' had set. Another one of there damn games, and thank god it wasn't Kate. How would you have felt if while you were out chasing us, chasing them, if they had come back here and took someone else. Or worse if, god forbid, they killed someone. I needed you here Kate, and so did everyone else. So, don't make this about some boy's club. You let me down, everyone down, including yourself," Jack said rapidly his temper rising.

Kate looked at Jack stunned, "I never thought… I mean I didn't think about that," Kate's mouth shut quickly as Jack interrupted.

"Of course you didn't Kate, you were too busy trying to put off responsibility and not thinking about the issue from any other point then your own," Jack clipped sternly.

Kate was horrified; she couldn't do anything except stare back at Jack, her eyes welling with tears, her bottom lip quivering. All the worries and guilt she'd been feeling since the other night had been confirmed. She knew Jack was right, and there was really nothing to say.

Jack glared at her fighting back the concern for her he immediately felt at the sight of her tears, "Well?" he demanded, "Aren't you going to defend yourself? Say it wasn't your fault? Or do you see it?" Jack trailed off angrily.

Kate looked down, "Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Bullshit," Jack interrupted as he advanced quickly, towering over her.

Kate could do nothing but shrink back; she had never seen Jack like this.

"Sure, you're sorry for the outcome, you're sorry you were wrong, but I don't think you're sorry that you did it." Jack nearly snarled. And before Kate could say anything, Jack continued, "And that's the problem Kate, that's 'YOUR' problem Kate," Jack said evenly. Jack turned suddenly and stalked away leaving Kate reeling.

Kate stared at Jack as he walked away trying to comprehend what he had just said. Her temper rose as she thought deeper; she understood that she had screwed up, he knew that, but he had to continue with his little sermon. Now, her temper flared, and even as she was walking after Jack and preparing to let him have it, the guilt would not go away. The knowledge that he was right would not just go away no matter how angry she got, truth never did. She could lie to others, was pretty good at it, but she could never lie to herself.

Kate hurried up beside him grabbing his arm and pulling herself around in front of him blocking his path. He stopped, and if he hadn't, Kate would have done her best to stop him. Guilt or no guilt, Kate's temper was up. Kate stared up at Jack her freckled face flushed with red, the tears were still visible in her eyes, but her lips clenched in fury.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked lowly her eyes intensely staring up into Jacks.

Jack just looked down at Kate, "Get out of my way Kate, I'm done here," he said calmly.

It was that calm that enraged Kate even more, "No Jack, you're not done, not by a long shot," she shot back, "What? You think you're perfect? Well you're not! You've made mistakes to Jack!" She stated defiantly.

Jack shook his head, "Of course I have, but the difference Kate is, I owned up to them. I didn't gloss over them," he said as he tried to step around her. Jack wanted to leave; his anger was rising as well. How could she not see what I'm saying? He thought to himself.

"Oaf!" Escaped his lips as he stumbled back; she had pushed him! He looked at her stunned as she stared back at him angrily.

"Shut up! You self righteous, arrogant…"

That was it, "Really, I'm all that; you might be right, but I'm also someone who just told you the truth, and you're just having a hard time accepting it. Sorry Kate," he interrupted angrily.

SLAP! Kate and Jack stood looking at each other stunned. Kate's hand hung in the air between them. Jack's mouth hung open in surprise as he stood there face stinging; she had slapped him, and hard. Kate pulled here hand back and clenched it to her chest; she was as shocked as Jack. She didn't even know she was going to do it until it was over. She stared into Jack's eyes nervously, "Jack, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to," she whispered her words trailing off as she saw the anger rise in Jack's face.

"No Kate, you never do mean to," Jack said thru clenched teeth. Jack looked hard at Kate his stare holding her in place; he knew what he was about to do, and as strange as it seemed, he knew it was what had to happen. Jack whispered to Kate, "I hope you don't take this wrong, it helped someone else, and I'm hoping it will help you to."

Kate looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean…"

Kate's eyes widened in surprise as Jack's hand shot out and grabbed her left wrist roughly, "Jack! What the…" she stammered as he suddenly turned and led her back towards her camp, "Jack! What are you doing!? Listen, I'm sorry about that… and what do you mean?" she asked quickly as she nearly had to run to keep up. From the way he was acting, if she fell, she wasn't sure he wouldn't just drag her.

When they entered Kate's camp, Jack dropped his pack immediately and walked to the carved chair she had spent so much time making and sat down. Kate looked down at him confused, "What Jack?" clutching her robe around her with her free hand as it had come undone.

Jack looked up at her and stated calmly, "You brought this on yourself Kate, I hope you understand that."

Kate was bewildered, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Jack's answer was sudden and irresistible, with one quick, strong motion, he pulled her down, belly first, across his knees her eyes widening in amazement and her right hand shooting out to keep herself from going face first into the ground. Jack released her left wrist and left it pinned between them as his left arm encircled her small waist and pulled her tightly to his lap.

Anger and embarrassment flooded over Kate, "What the hell Jack?!? Have you lost your mind?" She screamed as she struggled against him. But, when she bent her long legs to try to shove upwards, Jack was a step quicker, he slid his right leg out and over the backs of her thighs, and when he cinched his legs shut her entire body was pushed further across his left knee. She struggled against him, God he is strong, she thought.

Kate froze when she felt him pull the bottom of her white cotton robe up and drape it over the small of her back. Realization dawned on her suddenly, the position she was in, pinned across his knees, feeling the coolness of the morning air play across the warm flesh of her upturned and very exposed ass.

She craned her head backwards looking over her shoulder at him, "Jack… what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

Jack looked back at her with an almost sad expression, "What I have to do, the only thing left to do. I won't give up on you Kate, you're too good of a person, you're too smart, you just need… help, and this is the only way left to help you that I know," Jack said softly.

Kate stared back at Jack in disbelief, "Jack! Don't do this please! I didn't mean for any of this, you have got to believe me!" She pleaded.

"I know, and that is why I have got to do this," Jack replied calmly.

SMACK! Kate shot upright as far as Jack's iron grip would allow, "HEY! WO!" She demanded as she struggled even harder then before. SMACK! SMACK! Jack's strong, firm hand descended down repeatedly on Kate's small upturned behind.

"Jack! Jack, you can't do this! You can't SPANK me; I'm not a child! You have no right, you jerk!" she panted as she desperately tried to pull herself away.

Jack's only reply was to tighten his hold and continue the punishment. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Kate's struggles were wild now, but she knew there was no escaping, he was much too strong, and he did not seem in the mood for further conversation. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Desperately Kate continued to struggle, but all it amounted to was a small amount of wiggling. She tried to fold her legs up to block the blows, but Jack's right leg was perfectly placed pinning her long legs down.

"Please Jack!" She sobbed tears of frustration and pain starting to flow. SMACK! SMACK! Jack continued spanking her ignoring his compassion knowing this was what she needed, and Jack would do anything for Kate. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Kate's ass began to take a shade of pink, and now the pain and shame were too much.

She suddenly pulled her right hand up from the ground, the hand that was the only thing supporting her upper body, now she would not be able to hold herself up. She blocked one swat, and that was all before Jack quickly grabbed her wrist with his free hand and transferred it to his left which was holding her even tighter to him now.

Kate toppled forward helpless, but Jack shifted quickly so that her face would not touch the ground. Kate sobbed harder, she was completely helpless now. Her defiance trying to block with her free hand had left her completely exposed, her stinging ass almost straight up in the air.

"Are you done?" Jack asked coldly. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

When Jack stopped, Kate quickly said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry… for all this!" Tears were choking her voice.

"Are you Kate?" He asked, "Do you understand that this wasn't done 'to' you? I'm doing it for you, that people care, that 'I' care," he said choking back tears of his own. Kate suddenly understood, he was right, he hadn't asked her to stay behind for any other reason than it was the smart thing to do. He had trusted her, and she had let everyone down, but especially Jack.

"Yes Jack, I understand!" She sobbed, and she broke into unrestrained tears her guilt washing over her. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed as she yielded, he was right, he had been right. Kate lay limply across Jack's lap, she would struggle no more.

"Alright Kate," Jack said as he released her hand so she could hold herself up again, "It will be fine, this will be over soon," Jack said. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Jack continued until his hand stung, and Kate's ass was bright red, and she was sobbing heavily, he could do no more. When he began letting her go, she lay there limply across his lap crying. Jack gently turned her around until she was sitting on his lap. He pulled her robe closed around her; she had not even noticed it was wide open.

She looked into his eyes, hers full of tears, his soft, "I'm sorry… I really am; give me another chance," she pleaded thru her tears.

Jack pulled her close, and she buried her hot, wet face into his neck. Jack felt his own tears threaten, "It's ok Kate, I believe you, and I'll never give up on you," he soothed her as he held her close. Fresh sobs ripped thru Kate and Jack held her until they were gone.


End file.
